


In Memoriam

by scarletSumac



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletSumac/pseuds/scarletSumac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Do you ever wonder,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>what heartbreak would feel like?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

_Blind, Blind._

_Blind and stupid._

_How could you not see this coming? You knew what happened to the last guy._

_Same mistakes all over again. History repeats itself._

 

Kazunari runs, sprints through sterile corridors and past triple layered doors. The white is blinding in its purity. Bloodless veins in this monster of a compound. 

_(But where was the blood? Somewhere else. Somewhere hidden. Somewhere not-so-spotless)_

He knew the layout like the back of his hand. How could he forget? He took a left, then another, then a right. 4th door on the left. Almost at the end. Marked simply with 3 numbers engraved on the door. Deceptively nondescript. 

He shoves it open. In that moment he thinks of what’s to come. A team of scientists there to greet him. Practically clones in scrubs and squeaky plastic shoes, hideous but effective (made by The Company, with extra added dirt-eating bacteria in the soles). They might beckon to him with yellow rubber hands, to see the latest experiment, tell him off for being late again. 

Or he could see blood everywhere, _(there it is, there’s the blood. Not clean in here.)_ He could see once turquoise walls painted over in red, chrome tables done over in matching liquid rust. Crumpled body in a vacuum-sealed bag for biohazard disposal. 

But what he sees when the door opens is worse. He sees his lover. In the shapeless pastel blue attire of the volunteers who come for clinical trials. Not a speck of blood. He’s wearing the ugly shoes and he sits, perfectly still, on the operating table. Hands clasped in his lap, fingers no longer taped, not a green strand out of place.

“Shin-chan?” Kazunari begins. Breathless, hands on his knees. It’s been a while since he’s had to run that fast.  
   
The relief blossoms in his chest, but so does doubt, in little thorns, prickling the insides of his ribcage, uncurling so slowly that Kazu almost doesn’t notice it.

Midorima looks at him, glasses gone, green eyes hollow. oh no.

“Pardon me but are you here to take me home? I’m Midorima Shintarou.”

Numbness. Slowly fading, he can feel tingling like ants under his skin, exploring the network of his muscle fibres, but thats just the running, (or so he tells himself). 

Kazunari blinks. He can feel the thorns curling around his heart now, and they’re beginning to squeeze. Now he feels the burning in the back of his throat. (Dry from breathing hard, he thinks). 

“Shin-chan, don’t you remember me?” he asks. And he hopes, prays, wishes with all his heart that he’ll hear Midorima telling him he’s being ridiculous. That that reply was just a joke in bad taste. But he feels his heart, heavy and crumbling. He feels himself desperately clawing at the falling pieces, but trying to catch them like grasping smoke. And as he feels these things he realises he already knows the answer.

“I’m sorry, whoever you are, but we only just met.”

So this is what it’s like to experience heartbreak. This aching in his chest, dull but sharp. Colours seemed so much more saturated, the smell of bleach was beginning to burn now. And he was beginning to feel dizzy, at least that was familiar. The dizziness reminded him of how it felt to fall in love.

“I think you’re in the wrong room. The person you’re looking for is probably somewhere else.”

“Yeah,” he replied, fighting tears and a trembling voice. “I think so too.”

And with that, Kazunari felt himself shatter. 

 

=================================

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the only fic i'm writing for KuroBasu since im out of the fandom  
> so don't expect more where this came from...  
> sorry...


End file.
